


Kitty Chaos

by RandomRedneck



Category: She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Adora tries sneaking Catra out of Castle Brightmoon.





	Kitty Chaos

Castle Brightmoon. The sun was rising on another glorious day of living in an effing castle. Course the sunrise was the last thing two residents noticed. Mostly cause they weren’t awake just yet. A knock on the bedroom door from Bow changed that.

“Come on, Adora! We’ve got a strategy meeting in the princess council room. Rumor is Horde spies have been skulking around the castle.”

Oh, how right he was. Course there was only one spy. And she wasn’t there to spy.

“Someone shut that arrow flinging nerd up already...”

Catra tried snuggling a little closer to her bed buddy. One Adora, who quickly shot awake before she could get cozy.

“Oh, shoot! Catra, you fell asleep! The sun is up!”

Catra was suddenly wide awake. And soon found herself shoved off the bed as the door was kicked open by Bow, weapon at the ready.

“Catra!? Where!? Let me at her!”

Scanning the room, he found nothing but an annoyed Adora staring at him.

“Didn’t your dads teach you to knock before entering a lady's room?”

He thought for a second.

“...I did knock?”

A boot flung past his head made the implied “Get out” message sink in.

“Right, sorry. I’ll see you in the council room.”

He shut the door behind him, Catra finally surfacing from her impromptu hiding spot on the floor.

“Was that really necessary?”

She stood up and stretched, revealing yes, it was quite necessary.

“Oh, of course not. I’m sure the half-naked Horde force captain in my bed would have been easy to explain...”

She popped a crick out of her neck, looking around for her pants.

“Hey, it worked didn’t it? No one saw me sneak in last night. And I didn’t hear you complaining when I popped in. You couldn’t wait 5 seconds for that kiss...”

Adora flung her other boot, Catra catching it without even looking.

“Shut up! I never wanted you to...um...”

As she finally fully woke up, Adora could really appreciate what was standing in her room. Catra had to snap her fingers to bring her back to focus.

“Ogle later. Help me escape now. I imagine you’d be in big trouble if they caught me.”

One clothes locating spree later, the two peeked out the door into the hallway.

“Okay, the coast is clear. Follow me.”

The two made like very obvious spies through the hall, praying a guard or a princess wouldn’t blow their cover.

“You aren’t mad, are you? I know it was crazy, but I missed...uh...missed you looking so pitiful without my visits. Yeah.”

Adora rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say, Ms. slept at the foot of my bunk for years.”

The playful sniping continued as that crept through the castle.

“Big talk from the one who stopped me from leaving last night. Just had to cuddle, didn’t you? You know how comfy you are to snuggle with?”

Catra realized too late that made her sound like the needy one. Though the smug grin from Adora helped it become apparent. Quickly needing to reassert dominance, she pulled the old ‘Romantic wall pin’ trick.

“Don’t get too cocky there, princess. I’m still the alpha in this relationship.”

She pecked her on the nose and continued walking, Adora quickly running ahead of her after a moment. She was leading the way after all.

“Whatever you say.”

The two arrived at a door leading outside, Adora peeking out.

“Thought so. Fred always falls asleep before his shift is over. Sleeping like a rock.”

She waved Catra outside with her, the wall empty except for the aforementioned Fred.

“A weak spot in the castle defenses. How do you know I won’t report this back to Hordak?”

She expected a laugh or a sarcastic look from Adora. What she got was an almost regretful look.

“Cause I keep hoping you’ll realize the Horde isn’t where you belong. You could always join us. I know I’d lo...like having you here as an ally.”

The two stood there in silence for a moment, Catra readying herself to jump down and escape. But she stopped and turned to Adora, grabbing her hand.

“Come back with me. With your power, we could run the Horde together. Be comrades like the old days. Hordak wouldn’t stand a chance.”

She forlornly shook her head, Catra sighing and releasing her hand.

“This war will be over one day, Adora. I hope you pick the right side before it’s too late.”

Adora sighed as well.

“I hope the same for you.”

Glancing around, Catra gave Adora a full-on smooch there on the wall.

“See ya round, She-Ra.”

She jumped off the wall, vanishing into the forest.

“I love you, Catra...”

A cough from behind her broke her from the somber mood.

“Um, Adora?”

She turned to see a gobsmacked Bow standing there. Quickly thinking, she threw an arm around him like they were old pals.

“Hey, buddy. Remember I can literally break you in half if you blab about this to anyone. Capiche?”

He fearfully nodded, Adora patting him on the cheek and removing her arm.

“Thought so.”


End file.
